


MARRIAGE CONTRACT

by BukiNyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukiNyan/pseuds/BukiNyan
Summary: Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki pohon ginkgo di belakang rumah besar mereka. Pohon itu menyimpan cerita mistis hingga sekarang, dipercayai sebagai tempat tinggal Dewa.Pohon ginkgo di rumah keluarga Hyuuga sudah berusia 1500 tahun. Diyakini satu-satunya pohon tertua di dunia. Ginkgo dipagari oleh pagar kayu jati. Rerumputan di sekitar ginkgo ditutupi oleh warna keemasan daunnya yang setiap hari berguguran.Saat berumur sepuluh tahun, Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga menjumpai seorang anak laki-laki duduk di atas ranting raksasa pohon itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan hakama berwarna putih, keesokan harinya kadang dia mengenakan hakama berwarna oranye ataupun kuning. Ketika anak itu masih duduk di ranting besar itu, Hinata mencoba meneliti wajahnya yang terselimuti oleh dedaunan ginkgo yang lebat, tetapi pada akhirnya Hinata tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari itu.Suatu hari tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Suaranya sangat lembut seperti anak perempuan. "Kalau kau ingin bisa berjalan, kau harus menjadi pengantinku."
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. P R E L U D E

Usia pernikahan Hiashi dan Hikari terbilang baru dimulai. Sebulan yang lalu, mereka terikat menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Ia perlu meyakinkan banyak orang untuk mendapatkan Hikari, secara garis besar dari keluarga cabang yang seharusnya lebih pantas untuk dijadikan sebagai budak daripada menduduki kursi sebagai permaisurinya, Hiashi mendapatkan banyak pertentangan soal itu.

Tepat setelah pernikahan mereka menginjak satu bulan, saat upacara teh ketika bulan purnama yang seharusnya dilakukan secara khidmat justru membuat pasangan itu ketar-ketir, mengingat seorang Shaman laki-laki mendatangi kediaman pengantin baru yang berada di Gunung Mito, di mana di gunung tersebut sebagai tempat tinggal utama keluarga Hyuuga, sebaliknya keluarga cabang tinggal di bagian paling bawah, sebagian orang-orang dari keluarga cabang terlahir dengan kedua mata buta, tetapi mereka memiliki keistimewaan untuk melihat masa depan, dan segala macam tentang kemakmuran—hanya orang-orang tertentu dari keluarga cabang.

Omong-omong soal keluarga Hyuuga, silsilah mereka terhubung dengan keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha, di mana dua klan keluarga tersebut memiliki garis langsung dengan Dewi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Namun sayangnya, Uzumaki dan Uchiha dinyatakan sebagai klan yang sudah punah dan tidak ada lagi keturunan mereka, kecuali Hyuuga yang memiliki garis langsung ke dalam keluarga tersebut. Semuanya telah tertulis dalam buku sejarah paling tua, yang dimiliki oleh keluarga kaisar.

Keluarga Hyuuga sebagai lambang kemakmuran. Maka dari itu mereka memiliki wilayah khusus sebagai tempat tinggal mereka dan keturunan-keturunan mereka. Berada di Gunung Okutama, dan faktanya selama periode Edo hingga sekarang, gunung tersebut menjadi wilayah terlarang, dan benar-benar dinyatakan sebagai tempat yang tidak pantas untuk didekati sembarangan tanpa seizin keluarga kerajaan.

Namun terkadang, sering diadakannya upacara tertentu di bawah kaki gunung, di mana gapura kayu berwarna cokelat sebagai batas bagi orang-orang yang ingin berdoa maupun berkunjung ke wilayah tersebut.

Karena keistimewaan yang diberikan, juga sebagai keturunan Dewa yang memberikan kemakmuran tak terbatas, keluarga tersebut memiliki ideologi sendiri. Bagai negara di dalam negara. Keluarga Utama Hyuuga sebagai pemimpin tertinggi sementara Keluarga Cabang Hyuuga sebagai pelindung mereka. Kebutaan dan kelebihan soal meramal membuat mereka sangat jauh lebih istimewa. Tapi jelas, mereka tidak dapat melewati garis yang ditentukan sebagai seorang peramal—sebagai seorang Shaman yang dapat membaca garis masa depan bagi keluarga mereka yang dipandang sempurna nan spiritual, mereka tidak lebih dari orang-orang yang harus rela mati demi melindungi Keluarga Utama.

Hiashi terdiam meratapi kenyataan dia telah berbuat dosa, para Shaman pasti akan mengumumkan tentang bencana yang akan didapatkan oleh keluarga mereka. Sementara istrinya terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan muka yang pucat. "Sepertinya mereka akan merencanakan perpisahan kita," kata istrinya, suaranya sumbang. "Maafkan aku, Hiashi, aku benar-benar memberikan bencana kepadamu."

Hiashi melirik istrinya, kemudian mendekatinya. "Apa yang kaukatakan, kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bakal dikatakan oleh para Shaman, sejauh ini, pernikahan kita pun tidak benar-benar menjadi bahan pertentangan, mereka menyetujui itu, karena akan ada masa depan baru nantinya."

"Lalu, mengapa para Shaman mendatangi kediaman rumah utama?"

Hiashi tidak mampu berkata.

"Pasti ada hal gawat yang sedang terjadi, bukan?" sambung Hikari yang masih merasakan kekhawatiran.

"Kupikir begitu," Hiashi mengungkapkan sekenanya, ia pun tidak tahu pasti, dan dirinya masih menunggu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Hiashi kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela, ia memandangi pohon ginkgo yang terlihat bercahaya karena daun-daunnya yang berwarna kuning mengilap. Sejenak, tanpa sadar Hiashi berdoa. "Akan aku lakukan apa pun demi dirimu, asal kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku, bahwa yang sedang diributkan di luar bukan bencana."

Seolah mendapatkan jawabannya, pintu kamar mereka diketuk, seseorang meminta izin untuk masuk. Pintu tergeser, para pelayan-pelayan yang mengurus segala kebutuhan mereka tampak berseri-seri. Wajah mereka tidak terbaca gusar nan cemas. "Apa yang sedang terjadi di luar? Aku mendengar kalau ada para Shaman berdatangan, dari tetua Shaman bahkan anak didik mereka."

"Para Shaman baru saja melakukan rapat dan akan segera melakukan ritual."

"Oh, iya, sekarang bulan purnama, tapi ritual minum teh tidak seharusnya mencekam seperti sekarang," para pelayan wanita di depan mereka saling berpandangan, sepertinya Hiashi salah menangkapnya, walau memang terdapat kegaduhan, semua itu karena kabar gembira yang tidak dapat mereka percayai. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hiashi melihat gaun putih ritual dibawa masuk ke kamar mereka—yang biasa digunakan oleh mereka untuk sembahyang setahun sekali mengelilingi pohon ginkgo. "Malam-malam begini? Kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Hikari mendekati Hiashi. Lalu pria itu sedikit tenang, ketika istrinya mengusap lengannya lembut.

"Akan ada penyambutan anggota keluarga baru," Hiashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Permaisuri akan segera hamil anak perempuan," Hikari mundur, itu pasti bohong!

Hiashi merasakan udara panas menyapu punggungnya sampai dia berkeringat.

Mengapa harus anak perempuan? Padahal, tidak ada dalam sejarah, bahwa keluarga utama melahirkan anak pertama perempuan. Kalaupun memang ada anak perempuan, pasti anak pertama mereka adalah laki-laki. Ini bencana!

"Hiashi," Hikari melirik suaminya takut-takut.

Pelayan paling tua mendekati mereka, menangkap tangan Hikari yang dingin. "Ini lambang kemakmuran, Yang Mulia," kata wanita tua itu. "Anda sebentar lagi akan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang diramalkan oleh para Shaman bakal membuat negara ini makmur. Kaisar sebentar lagi akan sampai. Harap bersiap-siap."

Hiashi tidak percaya itu, tapi dia mengingat sesuatu tentang apa yang pernah kakek buyutnya ceritakan soal anak perempuan yang terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari Keluarga Utama. Mengemban takdir sebagai pengantin Dewa yang mendiami pohon ginkgo tua milik keluarga mereka.

Keluar dari rumah utama, mereka disambut keluarga Hyuuga lainnya yang tampak berbahagia melihat mereka ditandu untuk diantarkan menuju pohon ginkgo. Ini seperti saat upacara pernikahan mereka, walau sebenarnya dari mereka begitu khawatir karena Hiashi menikahi gadis cantik dari keluarga cabang.

Di tempat ritual, sekeliling ginkgo dipenuhi oleh jamuan-jamuan yang sudah disusun menggunung, seribu dupa yang dinyalakan di sekitar pohon, juga para tetua Shaman yang melakukan tarian-tarian spiritual khusus di sekeliling mereka. Bunyi kerincing terus menghiasi sampai kemudian suami-istri itu duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Dengan masih merasakan kewaspadaan, Hiashi mendongak meneliti pohon setinggi enam lantai. Pohon itu seperti raksasa. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Hiashi merasa ketakutan di tengah area yang dikelilingi oleh pohon beech—sebenarnya hampir wilayah tempat tinggal mereka ditumbuhi oleh pohon gundul dengan ranting yang menakutkan. Seolah dapat mengejar siapa pun yang berencana menyelinap masuk kemari.

□■□■□■□■□

B E R S A M B U N G


	2. Chapter 2

# Title

## Subtitle

### Chapter title

#### Scene title

##### Subtitle

###### Footnote title

###### 


End file.
